


Confrontations Forgiven in a Heartbeat

by Thraceadams



Series: The Masks Universe [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, The Masks Universe, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.</p><p>This is Story Three in The Masks Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Buttononthetop for the beta as always :D

Chapter One

Ianto heard nothing but the pounding of his heart, the rhythmic sounds of his breathing, and his feet slapping against the pavement. And that was the way he wanted it. In fact, he pushed himself just a little bit harder until his calves were almost shrieking in pain, only to be drowned out by his lungs screaming as they burned with each new breath. Focusing his mind on the pain helped him stop dwelling on the day’s events and how they had made him feel – which was a good thing. Unfortunately, nothing could stop the parade of images and sounds going through his mind.

He’d almost died earlier today. His life had flashed before his eyes, his Mam, his Tad, Lisa, and all his memories of Jack. Ianto felt his blood boil in anger over what had happened in that warehouse. Anger at himself for getting caught and anger at that stupid prat who had tried to shoot him. The bitter taste of fear chased the anger – the lingering fear of seeing that gun, pointed at his head and hearing the hammer with its ominous click. Fortunately for him, it was empty and relief had flooded through him. Relief, as usual made him think of Jack – as Jack was usually the one saving him bringing said relief in his wake.

Jack. Jack was an enigma. He’d had a pissing contest earlier with Rhys. Ianto had almost asked if they’d wanted a measuring tape. And then he felt it, the flush of humiliation he’d been expecting. He’d been screwing around, playing at being Dirty Harry and Jack had caught him. He’d tried to bluff his way out by bringing up his thoughts on arming Rhys and Jack had laughed it off. Then stupidly he’d mentioned measuring tapes. Heat washed over him, stirred his cock even now as he ran at the thought of what had happened next.

Jack had laughed and then stepped toward him, grabbing his hand. He had placed their conjoined hands over his groin and instinctively Ianto had grabbed Jack’s rapidly hardening length. Jack had smiled, “Who do you reckon would win?”

Ianto had flushed and had felt the all too familiar bulge almost double its normal length. Jack had smirked and raised a knowing eyebrow. Flustered, Ianto had snatched his hand away and turned back to the weapons as Jack had jogged back up toward his office, his chuckling ringing in Ianto’s ears.

Ianto shook his head, trying to shake off the embarrassment only to have it replaced with the feelings that had made him leave the Hub to begin with – anger, sadness, and betrayal. Jack and Gwen had had a very public snit fit with Gwen storming out and Jack stomping back into his office to brood and watch Gwen and Rhys over the CCTV. Well, Ianto had had enough. He’d quickly finished cleaning up the rubbish, said goodbye to Tosh and Owen and had left as well. Left to go running and here he was – except the feelings he was trying to run from pounded down on him like his feet pounded onto the street below. He stopped for a moment and looked around. It was starting to get dark. He pulled the hood of his hoodie up over his head, turned around and headed back toward his flat.

*******************

As lights started to come on over the Plass, Jack shook himself out of his reverie.

“Ianto?” he called out.

No answer.

“IANTO!” he yelled a bit louder.

“Where is he,” Jack grumbled to himself, getting up and walking over to the door of his office.

He glanced quickly around the semi-darkened Hub, seeing only Tosh at her work station.

“Tosh – where’s Ianto?”

She paused what she was doing, “He left Jack.”

“When?”

“Ages ago.”

“Without saying goodbye?”

She smiled at him, almost pityingly, “Well, you were busy,” she paused before adding softly, “brooding.”

Jack frowned.

“I wasn’t brooding,” he argued petulantly.

Tosh shook her head, “Jack, he left shortly after you and Gwen stormed off. He seemed a bit in a hurry.”

“But he always brings me one last cup of coffee and says goodbye,” Jack complained.

Tosh smiled sympathetically, “Sorry Jack. I think he just didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Interrupt what?”

“You watching Gwen,” she replied softly.

“Watching…” and then realization dawned on his face.

“Oh no,” he whispered as a chagrined look appeared on his face.

“Tosh, I need to go,” he said hurriedly – dodging back into his office to grab his coat and the keys to the SUV.

“Will you lock up?” he yelled as he raced through the cog door.

“I’ll take care of everything Jack,” she said softly and then chuckled to herself at the amount of groveling Jack was going to have to do.

********************

Jack broke several speed limits on his way to Ianto’s flat. He’d been watching the damn Plass for almost two hours. And now it had been at least 2 ½ hours since Ianto had left the Hub. Getting stopped by a traffic light, Jack pounded the steering wheel in frustration and then gunned the engine when it turned green and he could zip around the car in front of him. Within a few minutes he was parked outside Ianto’s flat, running up the steps, and pounding on his door.

“Ianto! Ianto!”

Jack kicked the door in anger and then stormed around the back of the flat to look in the windows. He pressed his face to the glass, shading his eyes from the evening sunset, before pulling away and reaching for his mobile. Angrily, he punched the speed dial for Ianto’s mobile, and scowled when it went right to voicemail. He looked in the window again and could see the light from Ianto’s mobile where it sat abandoned on the kitchen counter. He knocked on the window, but the flat remained dark inside. Jack punched the window frame in fury before storming back to the front and pacing in front of the door, wondering and worrying about where Ianto could be, idly kicking the door frame again.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Jack knew he was being watched. He turned around and glared across the street – right into the steely blue-gray eyes of the man who owned the door he’d just kicked in frustration. Jack was rooted to the spot, fixed by the intense stare of his lover and just as he was about to run across the street, Ianto started walking toward him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks to [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her awesome beta work and handholding and for cheering me on about halfway through when my righteous anger got stomped on! *Hugs*

Chapter 2

Instinctively, Ianto had slowed to a walk, cooling his body down from the punishing work out he’d just put it through. As his flat came into view, he scowled at the black SUV parked out front. His scowl deepened as a familiar figure in an RAF coat came from around back to kick at his front door. He stood there with his hands on his hips and stared across the street at Jack, waiting for him to turn.

Just as Ianto expected, Jack turned around and glared at him. Ianto could almost see the wheels turning in Jack’s head as he tried to stop himself from running toward Ianto. Ianto moved first and started walking across the street to his flat. When he reached his front door, he glanced at Jack, “Jack.”

“Ianto.”

“What are you doing here, sir?”

Jack refused to wince at the term.

“Why’d you leave in such a rush?” Jack asked in a huff.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he brushed past Jack to unlock his flat door. As he attempted to pull the keys out of his pocket, pain ripped across his knuckles and he gasped at the white-hotness of it.

“Ianto?”

Ianto ignored him and clenched his teeth against the pain in his hands. He dug the keys out of his back pocket and with trembling hands reached toward the lock. The pain in his thumb as he tried to grasp the key and turn it in the lock made him break out in a cold sweat. Looking down at his hands, he hadn’t realized just how much damage had been done earlier in the day. His thumb joints were horribly swollen – more so than earlier. His wrists were burned raw from the ropes that had been tied around them, and his knuckles had had the skin scraped off in several places. They were a right mess and he’d done nothing to clean them up yet. The run had made them throb in pain and he was just now beginning to notice it.

Jack noticed it right about the same time Ianto did.

“Ianto,” he whispered, reaching out to cradle his hands in his own.

He stopped short though, not sure how to do it without causing Ianto any further pain.

Instead, he plucked the keys easily of Ianto’s grasp and said softly, “Let’s get you inside and let me see to your hands.”

Jack let them into the flat, immediately shrugging his coat off, hanging it on the coat rack, and toeing his boots off. He grasped Ianto by the elbow and led him into the kitchen, flicking on the overhead light as he passed it. Positioning Ianto by the sink, “Stay here,” he said firmly.

Jack raced into the bathroom, where he knew Ianto kept a med kit. He carried it with him back to the kitchen and set it on the sink. Reaching over, he turned the water on to lukewarm. Jack directed Ianto over to the kitchen table to sit down and he filled a bowl up with water. Carrying it and the med kit over to the table he sat down across from Ianto.

Ianto watched as Jack pulled some gauze out of the med kit, soaked it in the warm water, and then rung it out. He looked up into Jack’s eyes and was surprised to see the pain reflected there.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered, “This is really going to hurt.”

Jack took one of Ianto’s hands in his own and started washing all the abrasions and attempting to clean out some of the grime that had embedded itself into the raw flesh. He could feel Ianto’s hand trembling in his grip and knew how much pain his lover was in.  
Jack looked back up at Ianto and could see the young man clenching his teeth in his effort to maintain control and dignity. He felt the hot rush of tears spring to his eyes and refocused on his task.

As he worked the last of the dirt out of Ianto’s right hand and reached for his left, Jack couldn’t help but replay the day’s events in his head. The space whale had reminded him so much of himself during the year that never was, trapped there, tortured just for being different. And then Ianto had been captured, beaten and shot at. It had all played out like some horrible nightmare come true. It had been all Jack could do to maintain control, pretend like nothing out of the ordinary had happened and order Ianto up and after the maniac that had almost killed him. Jack closed his eyes trying to shut out the images playing in front of them, and the hands holding Ianto’s trembled slightly with the effort.

Ianto watched through pain-glazed eyes as Jack proceeded to clean his left hand. Watched as Jack concentrated on the grime embedded in his knuckle, clenched his teeth against the pain, too overwhelmed with the physical sensation to remember he was angry, until he felt the powerful hands holding his shake. Startled, he looked up into Jack’s face, saw his eyes closed and finally put words to his thoughts.

“Jack, what are you doing here?” he said softly.

Shocked to hear Ianto’s voice, Jack stilled his hand and opened his eyes, staring into the steely blue-gray eyes of his lover. He swallowed convulsively, his throat suddenly dry and clogged.

“I thought I’d lost you, again,” he whispered raggedly, before turning his attention back to the shredded knuckle he’d been cleaning.

Ianto was silent for a moment, until his brain caught up with his hearing and he choked out a response, “Again?”

Jack’s hands stilled, realizing what he’d let slip and then he let go of Ianto’s hand to rinse the gauze out once again in the warm water. He grasped Ianto’s hand again, setting to work on the next knuckle, a little rougher than he intended.

Ianto gasped at the sudden sharp pain.

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered and gentled his motions.

Ianto watched as Jack moved to the next knuckle and gently scrubbed at the grime covering the scraped flesh. He wanted to repeat his question, but he remained silent, all too aware that whatever door had been opened would slam shut at the sound of his voice. So he waited.

Jack concentrated on the knuckle in front of him, knowing that he’d opened a door he’d never wanted opened. Without even looking at Ianto’s face, Jack knew that he was waiting for an answer and that the question would not be repeated. Jack took a deep breath, trying desperately to collect his thoughts. He had never wanted any of them to know anything about the Year That Never Was, especially Ianto. But given his actions earlier today, Jack knew he was going to have to tell Ianto some of it, the question was which part? What could he tell Ianto to explain his earlier actions and yet not re-live the pain of that year himself?

Ianto watched Jack closely, watched as so many varying emotions crossed his face that Ianto was hard-pressed to name them all, but one of the most prevalent was fear and that shook him to his core. He’d never seen Jack scared before, not like this. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Jack not to answer but Jack ended up speaking first.

Jack took a deep breath and decided just to start in the most obvious place of all, the beginning.

TBC 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks to

[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[ **buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for being such an awesome beta - especially when my righteous anger got stomped on as you'll see in this chapter and the next :) *hugs*

Chapter 3

“You know I left with the Doctor,” he paused and looked up to see Ianto nod.

Jack looked back down to the final knuckle he was working on before continuing.

“For me, the time I was gone was a lot longer than it was for you. For me, it was a year.”

Ianto couldn’t help the sharp indrawn breath of shock that escaped at Jack’s revelation. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jack chose to ignore it and continued his story.

“Awful, terrible things happened during that year. Things you were never meant to know. Things I’m NOT going to tell you.”

Jack looked at Ianto, a hard pained look in his eyes and Ianto nodded his assent and then Jack continued.

“A madman took control of the planet, captured the Doctor, his companion, and me. The Doctor’s companion escaped but he kept the Doctor and me alive. “

Jack laughed bitterly, “I thought I was an expert in torture, but that year, I was tortured in ways I didn’t even know existed. I was killed so many times I lost count. But through it all, I was hopeful, Martha had escaped, we were still alive, you all were safe in the Himalayas, I had hope. We’d heard rumblings of a resistance on Earth, factions all over the planet, led by brave souls willing to risk their lives to defeat the lie that most everyone believed.”

He squeezed Ianto’s hand a little tighter and Ianto clenched his teeth against the sudden shock of pain.

“You – you were one of those leaders, right here in Cardiff. Somehow, you’d managed to make it back here from the Himalayas and we heard there was a Jones leading the Cardiff resistance. I knew it was you, somehow I knew, and it gave me hope, gave me a reason to survive the torture – the knowledge that you were still alive and fighting gave me the courage to hold on in the hopes that one day I’d find my way back.”

Jack paused in his story and Ianto watched as pain and grief colored his features, watched as tears welled up in those beautiful blue eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

“It started off like any other normal day; Tish brought me my spoiled food and fed it to me with a grimace on her face. I reassured her, ate what she brought and she left. Moments later he came in, grinning triumphantly. I knew then that it wasn’t just any ordinary day that somehow he’d cooked up something special for me. I took a deep breath and thought of you – down there fighting and steeled myself for whatever he had in store for me.”

 _“Hello Freak! Can’t wait to show you what I have for you today!”_

 _The Master rubbed his hands enthusiastically._

 _“We finally captured the leader of the Cardiff resistance, a fellow by the name of Jones, Ianto Jones. Turns out this fellow is one of yours. Worked for Torchwood. Somehow he escaped my little trip to the Himalayas and found his way back here. Too bad for him. Good for me. Boys?”_

 _The Master turned and watched as the guards dragged Ianto in before him._

Jack drew in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes against the images he couldn’t shut off, “I died that day, for real. Oh, my body was still alive, still available for torture and command resurrection performances, but inside I was dead, with you gone, there was nothing for me to live for until Martha came back bringing hope along with her. Hope that maybe things could be fixed, time reset, a new beginning. And it was. All of a sudden I had something to go home to, someone to go home to. So, I told the Doctor goodbye and came back, for you.”

Ianto watched in silence as Jack gently let go of his hand and started to work on rolling up his sleeves. Jack eased the thick cotton of Ianto’s hoodie back over his wrists and folded it up to his elbows. Ianto was so busy watching his actions that he missed the look of pain on Jack’s face as he took in the burned skin on Ianto’s wrists, so similar to his own from that year. He squeezed the gauze out over the bowl hoping Ianto didn’t notice his hands shaking with the action.

Ianto noticed the trembling in Jack’s hands but didn’t say anything, still too aware that his silence was the only thing keeping Jack talking, so he waited.

Jack gently grasped Ianto’s right hand again and started to clean out the rope burns. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked at the abraded flesh. The thought of his Ianto being hurt like this was enough to make him see red and make his heart take up permanent residence in his throat. Jack swallowed convulsively again, trying to find his voice.

“I almost lost you again,” he whispered raggedly.

Ianto was silent as Jack continued.

“That maniac held a gun to you and suddenly I couldn’t tell what was actually happening and what was in my head. All that mattered was that I was losing you all over again. When he pulled the trigger, you died. I saw the bullet rip through your chest, saw the blood blossom through your shirt and pool underneath you. Ianto, I saw your eyes go lifeless! And then he was cursing and running out of the warehouse and somehow you were still moving. I wanted nothing more than to run over to you and make sure you were okay, feel your chest and make sure it was in one piece, and snog you until both of us were breathless. But I couldn’t let that bastard get away, not after he almost killed you, so I had to send you after him.”

Jack dipped the gauze back into the bowl and looked Ianto in the eye, “I was enraged. I lost you once, I KNOW how painful that is and I – Ianto, I can’t do it again, I just can’t.”

Jack looked back down at Ianto’s wrist, moving to the left one now and gently cleaning the wounds left by the ropes. He didn’t want Ianto to see the hot rush of tears that he could feel filling his eyes.

Ianto’s heart started to pound. Jack sounded so broken and scared. Was Jack saying what he thought he was saying? He swallowed convulsively as he tried to find his voice.

“What are you saying, Jack?” he said fearfully.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks to

  
[   
](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)   
[   
**buttononthetop**   
](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/)   


for her marvelous editing techniques and again, comforting me when my righteous anger got stomped on and took this story in a whole different direction.

Chapter 4

Ianto’s voice startled Jack out of his thoughts, his pain and he looked up into his young lover’s blue-gray eyes. The pain and fear he saw there cut him to his core. Frantically, his thoughts raced back through what he had said and sudden realization dawned in his eyes.

“No, Ianto, no, that is NOT what I meant. Not at all.”

Relief flooded through Ianto’s body and he finally felt himself start to breathe again, not even realizing he’d been holding his breath. Jack grasped his hand a little tighter as Ianto watched him scrub out some rope fibers that had embedded themselves in his wounds. He clenched his teeth against the pain, closing his eyes briefly before looking back at Jack. He was startled to find those blue eyes looking at him curiously, almost as if Jack wanted to ask him a question.

“What?” he said softly.

Jack immediately refocused on his task, but he could feel his own heart pounding. He knew what he wanted to ask Ianto, but was almost afraid of the answer. He took a deep breath before he spoke, “Why did you leave the Hub early tonight? I mean, wounds aside and all that.”

Ianto looked at Jack’s bent head, watched as the overhead light played on the blonde highlights in the older man’s hair. Whatever he had been expecting Jack to say, it hadn’t been that. He struggled to take a breath, to collect his thoughts, because suddenly all his feelings from earlier seemed trivial in light of what he just learned from Jack. And suddenly, his time was up, Jack paused what he was doing and looked up at Ianto, fixing his steely blue gaze on him. Ianto could feel the heat rise up in his face and found himself suddenly at a loss for words.

“Ianto?” Jack asked softly.

Ianto looked up at him briefly, before looking back at his hands and saying softly, “Nothing, it was nothing, sir. Just needed to get some air.”

“Ianto?”

Ianto looked up at Jack, once again, feeling pierced by the intensity of his stare.

“You’re a good liar. But not that good. Not anymore. Not with me. If it was nothing I doubt you would have swanned off without tending to your bruised and bleeding hands first. Now, you want to try again? Or should I just leave and consider this trip over here to check on you a waste of time?”

Ianto swallowed convulsively. The hurt in Jack’s voice was almost overwhelming, he found himself unable to look the older man in the eye as he whispered, “It’s nothing. It was stupid.”

Jack reached over and tilted Ianto’s chin up with his hand, forcing the younger man to look him in the eye, “Nothing is stupid.”

Ianto blushed furiously as he struggled to figure out what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. He’d been so angry and hurt earlier and then Jack had come and opened up and now, now all he felt was stupid.

He took a deep breath, “Whatever I was feeling earlier, it’s gone now. It doesn’t matter.”

Jack shook his head, smiling ruefully, “It matters to me, regardless of the fact that it’s gone, I want to know.”

Ianto watched as Jack pulled the last of the fibers from his wrist and then gently cleaned it with the gauze. His face burned with embarrassment over his earlier childishness.

“All right, I was upset.”

Jack laughed, “Could you vague that up for me a bit?”

Ianto laughed in return and then he took a deep breath and bit the bullet.

“You and Gwen. And then you went in your office to watch her and brood.”

Jack had the decency to flush with embarrassment himself as he looked back down at Ianto’s wrist.

“So,” he said softly, “Tosh was right.”

Ianto pressed his lips into a thin smile and nodded, “She usually is.”

“So, you gonna tell me what she was right about?”

“You tell me.”

Jack huffed a bit in frustration.

“She said you left shortly after Gwen and I argued and that you didn’t want to say goodbye because you didn’t want to interrupt my brooding, and that you looked upset and in a hurry.”

Ianto laughed self-deprecatingly, “Tosh is too smart for her own good.”

Jack joined him, “That she is. Now, you want to talk about it?”

Ianto flushed red again as he mulled over his childish reaction earlier, but then he remembered just how upset Jack had looked over the prospect of losing Gwen and his anger got the better of him.

“You. You were so upset over the idea of losing Gwen as a member of the team and yet, you almost lost me today, forever. You went back in your office to watch her and Rhys over CCTV and never once thought to ask how I was, not how I was feeling over almost getting shot, or if I had any injuries. You just sat up there and brooded. So I left to take care of myself.”

Ianto huffed out a breath, shocked at what he had just said and when Jack tried to catch his eye, he just looked away, both in embarrassment and anger.

“Ianto, I-“

“You what Jack?”

Jack stood up then and started pacing, running his hands through his hair.

“I already told you how I felt about losing you.”

“I know, which is why I wanted to drop this, remember?”

Jack walked quickly back over to Ianto and dropped to his knees in front of him, cradling his hands in his own, “I’m glad we didn’t. You’re right; we do need to talk about Gwen.”

He bent his head forward, resting it carefully on their joined hands before whispering softly, “Everybody always leaves me, everyone. Even the Doctor left me. He knew I was alive back there on Satellite Five and he left me.”

Jack looked up at Ianto, tears shimmering in his eyes.

“Ianto, he told me I was wrong, that I was an impossible thing, that it pained him just to be near me. I thought they had left me because they thought I was dead, but he knew I was alive and he left me anyway! The one being that can’t leave me by dying and he _chooses_ to leave me!”

“Oh, Cariad,” Ianto whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of Jack’s head.

“This team, you, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, all of you _are mine_. I hand-picked all of you for my team. The four of you are the only people I can count on; the only ones I know who won’t leave me, not like he did. So when she threatened to leave today, I just…” his voice trailed off.

Ianto pulled one of his hands out of Jack’s grasp, smoothing Jack’s hair down, before gliding his hand over Jack’s face.

“I understand now, and I’m sorry I was jealous.”

Jack looked up at him, tears sliding down his face, “No, you had every right to be jealous. I know how it looked, or at least I do now. But it’s not like that for me with Gwen. I mean it may be for her, but not for me. She sees me as this big conquering hero out to save everyone. She doesn’t see _me._ She doesn’t see the man who used to only care about himself, the man who makes mistakes, who rolls the hard six and makes the tough calls even when it means sending my lover after the man that just tried to shoot him.”

He paused to look right into Ianto’s eyes, before he continued, “She doesn’t see the man who sometimes wishes his next death would be his last. The man who wishes for some small bit of normalcy – any small bit – like what she has with Rhys, and when he finds it he clings to it like he’s drowning. And she’s not the one who knows I wake up in a cold sweat the few nights I actually do sleep and yet never says a word about it, just holds me until I go back to sleep. But you do. You know all of that, you see all of that and yet you’re still here. But she, _she_ saw just the barest glimpses of that today and her first instinct was to run.”

Jack paused again, reaching up to stroke Ianto’s face, “I’m not going to Retcon her or Rhys. I meant what I said, I would miss her. She brings something to the team that nobody else does. A human factor that I think we need. I can’t explain it,” his voice trailed off.

Ianto spoke for the first time, “She’s fresh, she’s hasn’t seen the things the rest of us have seen, not yet. She’s not jaded.”

Jack smiled up at Ianto, “As always, you’re right. She helps keep me grounded, reminds me just what’s out there that we are fighting for everyday.”

Jack leaned down and placed a light kiss on one of Ianto’s knuckles, “But you, you keep me sane. You give me someone to turn to when things get dark, when the others are driving me crazy, and you give me someone to come home to.”

Ianto looked into those emotionally-charged blue eyes that he loved so much, “Cariad,” he whispered.

Jack watched as Ianto reached out and caressed his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, feeling Ianto thumb away a single tear that had spilled down his skin.

Leaning forward, Ianto kissed the older man softly on the lips. Jack closed his eyes at the tender gesture, savoring the sensation of Ianto’s soft lips against his own. Ianto glided his hands down to stroke Jack’s neck as he withdrew from the kiss. Silently, he placed kisses on Jack’s eyes, as if he could kiss the pain he saw in them away. Kisses were placed on Jack’s eyebrows and then his nose, before Ianto moved to place gentle kisses on either cheek. A sigh escaped Jack’s lips as Ianto kissed his ear and then along his jawline up to the opposite ear before coming back to finish on Jack’s mouth. He drew back and Jack opened his eyes.

“I was supposed to be comforting you.”

“Maybe we were comforting each other,” Ianto said quietly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for being my wonderful beta and holding my hand through these next few chapters! *hugs*

Chapter 5

They looked at each other silently for a moment, Jack gliding his thumb gently over the back of Ianto’s hand. He stood up, drawing Ianto with him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up so I can finish bandaging these hands,” Jack said softly.

He led Ianto back toward the bathroom. Ianto followed him meekly, watching as Jack turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. He let Jack undress him, knowing his hands were in no shape to do the task himself. Jack bit back a gasp when he saw the bruises on Ianto’s torso. He had no idea the fight had been that brutal. Ianto watched as Jack traced one of the bruises with his finger, “I’m sorry Ianto.”

Ianto looked at him, “Why? This wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but like you said, I was so wrapped up in my brooding that I never even thought about how you were.”

Ianto shrugged, as if to indicate he wasn’t surprised by this, as the team rarely thought about his feelings. Jack went silent for a moment, and then slowly finished undressing Ianto. Ianto went back to his silence as well. He only opened his mouth to protest when Jack started stripping off his own clothes.

Jack fixed him with a glare, “Let me do this for you. Let me take care of you for once.”

Jack waited until Ianto nodded his head slowly before guiding them both into the shower and letting the warm water cascade over their bodies. Ianto reached up and grabbed the shampoo but before he could squeeze some onto his hand Jack took it away from him.

“Are you daft?”

“What?” Ianto asked.

Jack nudged him gently enough that his arm got wet and the water sluiced over his raw skin. Ianto hissed in pain.

“That, you daft sod! You can’t even get your hands under the water and you think you’re going to shampoo your hair?”

Jack squeezed the shampoo into his hands and then pulled Ianto closer and started shampooing his hair. Ianto leaned into Jack until his forehead was bent forward and resting on Jack’s chest. A moan escaped his lips at the sensation of Jack massaging his scalp. Jack’s fingers slowly kneaded the muscles of Ianto’s neck, massaging away the tension that had gathered there.

He used the extra suds to wash Ianto’s shoulders and back, soothing the muscles as he went until his hands were resting lightly on the curve of Ianto’s arse. Jack placed his hands on Ianto’s hips, gently guiding his body around until his back was up against Jack’s chest. He went to work on Ianto’s front, gliding his hands over his chest. Jack skillfully avoided the younger man’s nipples until his entire torso had been cleansed. He pulled his chest away from Ianto, letting the warm water hit him, watching as it rolled down his back, and splashed over his front, rinsing all of the suds away. Then he playfully scraped a nail over one, smiling when Ianto gasped in response. He rolled it between his fingers, working it to a peak before dropping his mouth to Ianto’s shoulder and sucking the skin he found there between his teeth.

Ianto leaned his head back against Jack’s shoulder, turning to the right, exposing more of his neck to Jack’s ministrations. Moaning at the offering, Jack took advantage and moved his mouth up the line of Ianto’s neck until he settled over his pulse and gently bit the tender skin making the younger man gasp.

Ianto felt Jack’s arms tighten around him, almost desperately clutching him to the older man’s chest, contrasted with the sharp almost painful pulling at his neck. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Jack’s forearms, turning his head until their lips almost met.

“Shh, Cariad, I’m here. I’m here,” Ianto whispered, and Jack’s lips met his in a bruising kiss.

Lips mashed together, teeth clacked, and tongues battled, desperation pouring off of both men. Ianto turned in Jack’s embrace, sliding his arms around his waist, pulling him close, feeling the shudder at his touch that had become painfully familiar since Jack’s return.

“Need you so much,” Jack said raggedly, holding Ianto even closer to him.

Ianto settled into the embrace, knowing the moment of desperation would pass. He had noticed this new phenomenon the first time he and Jack had made love after Jack’s return, the night before Tommy Brockless was taken back to his own time by the Rift. Coupled with the increased desperation he’d seen from Jack lately during their more physical encounters at the Hub and what he’d learned tonight, Ianto suspected that Jack had gone a very long time without any form of physical contact that didn’t involve pain let alone one that involved love. He resolved to supplant those nightmares with kisses and caresses. He reached up to stroke Jack’s cheek, looking right into those shadowed blue eyes, “I’m right here, Cariad, what do you want?”

Jack swallowed, almost choking on the lump in his throat, again marveling at the wonder of Ianto Jones.

“You,” he choked out, “You. I wanna know you’re alive.”

And suddenly Jack was pushing him against the cool marble behind him and dropping to his knees, placing open mouth kisses on his hips and nuzzling his nose into Ianto’s groin. Slowly, he licked the underside of Ianto’s shaft before engulfing it in the wet heat of his mouth.

Ianto let out a groan, thumping his head back against the wall.

“And…and this will make you feel I’m alive, having me come down your throat?” he managed to croak out.

Jack popped Ianto’s cock out of his mouth, grinning up at him rakishly, “That and taking you so hard and so fast you forget everything but my name.”

Ianto’s eyes bulged at that and then rolled back as Jack’s mouth was on him again. He barely felt the water lightly spraying his abdomen as it splashed off Jack’s head. He couldn’t hear anything above the rushing of blood in his ears. All he felt, all he heard, all he knew was the warmth of Jack’s mouth surrounding his shaft. The slight bite of teeth as Jack nipped him gently, the swipe of Jack’s tongue across his oversensitized head, and the suction – oh gods – the powerful suction as Jack hollowed his cheeks. Ianto looked down at Jack, watched the hot water pound on his head, drip through his hair, and roll down his back.

Jack looked up at Ianto and blue eyes met blue eyes both sets darkened with passion and arousal. Something in Jack’s look made Ianto start to thrust and Jack grinned around his beautiful boy. Then he reached his hands out to steady Ianto’s hips, forcefully pushing them back against the wall, until the movements ceased. He glanced back up at Ianto who looked down at him in bewilderment and Jack saw when understanding filled those gorgeous eyes and went back to the delicious task in front of him.

Ianto thumped his head again on the shower wall. One look from Jack was all it took to turn his legs to jelly. He would never understand how Jack could exude so much power and control from such a subservient position leaving him no choice but to submit. Jack wanted him still, so still he would be but the urge to thrust was overwhelming and a keening noise ripped its way out of his throat.

Jack couldn’t help but smile as Ianto started moaning above him. Releasing one of Ianto’s hips, knowing the younger man would remain still, his hand travelled up Ianto’s abdomen, slowly up his chest until he found what he was looking for, one pert nipple under all that chest hair. He scraped his fingernail over it, feeling it harden even further under his touch and then he rolled it between his fingers. Ianto’s chest heaved under his hand and he tightened his grip on his hip. All the while, continuing to lick and suck the cock in his mouth with wild abandon.

Ianto was overwhelmed with sensation, Jack’s mouth on his cock, his hand bruising his hip, and his fingers pinching his nipple, add the steam and hot water to that and his senses were reeling. He was panting, trying to catch his breath and starting to moan Jack’s name like his own personal mantra. It was all he could think of at the moment.

“Jack, Jack, Jack.”

Realizing he’d achieved part of his goal, Jack trailed his hand back down Ianto’s body until it met his own mouth. Lightly he grazed a finger around the base of Ianto’s cock before reaching down to caress his balls, softly rolling them in his hand, grinning as the young man started saying his name faster and louder. Probing his tongue into the slit of Ianto’s cock, he slid his hand back, pressing lightly on Ianto’s perineum, hollowing his cheeks when he heard his lover gasp. Circling his tongue around the shaft in his mouth and back up to the slit, his fingers probed further until he felt that circular pucker of flesh beneath them. Softly, he teased, almost tickling, at that opening, just barely grazing the tender skin he found there. Rubbing over the entrance, he tightened his grip on Ianto’s hip, reminding him just who was in control. And he hollowed his cheeks again, right over the head of Ianto’s cock.

“JACK!”

Ianto shouted, desperately wanting to move, but the hard grip on his hip kept him in place. His hands fisted at his sides, clenching and unclenching with unbridled need. He wanted to come so badly and yet Jack was keeping him right on the edge without letting him fall over. Then he felt one of Jack’s fingers slip easily inside him, reaching for that spot that drove Ianto insane and when he found it, he pressed on it and Ianto saw stars.

“Jack, please,” he whimpered.

Jack looked up at Ianto, saw his pupils blown with lust and need and he let go of Ianto’s hip. Immediately, he felt Ianto’s hands in his hair and felt Ianto thrusting down his throat. Jack slipped a second finger inside Ianto, both of them pressing on his prostate and suddenly Jack felt the hot spurt of semen splash his throat as Ianto came with a shout.

“JACK!”

The stars before his eyes exploded just as he did, his balls tightened and he felt the warm liquid spurt out of his body right into the welcoming heat of Jack’s throat. Fingers milked his prostate for all its worth, wringing every last drop from him until he could come no more. Then Jack’s hands were back on his hips, steadying him, knowing his legs were jelly and at risk for giving out on him. Jack mouthed his cock as it softened, probing the slit and licking the head until it was limp in his mouth.

When he let Ianto slip out of his mouth, he trailed kisses up the younger man’s body until meeting his lips in a fiery kiss. Ianto could taste himself in Jack’s mouth and moaned at the familiar tang. Jack broke the kiss and growled, “Turn around.”

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her wonderful work as my beta. *hugs*

Chapter 6

Instantly, Ianto found himself facing the wall as Jack bit his shoulder again, marking him, possessing him like always. Ianto placed his hands on the marble in front of him, bracing himself, knowing what was to come. He felt Jack slide his hands over his chest, find his nipples and roll them between his fingers. He pressed his forehead against the marble, wanting the cool feeling against his feverish skin.

“You are mine,” Jack whispered in his ear. “Not Gwen, never Gwen, you, only you.”

Jack trailed kisses over Ianto’s shoulders, sucking lightly at the nape of his neck, knowing it drove Ianto wild. He smiled at the sharp intake of breath when he nipped at the skin with his teeth, his grin widening when he saw the red mark left behind.

“Don’t ever be jealous of her, it’s you I come home to at night,” he snarled in Ianto’s ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

“It’s you that makes me feel normal, alive, and safe,” he whispered.

And Ianto finally understood. Jack needed this not only to reassure himself that Ianto was alive but that he was alive and in control of things again. Most people assumed that being in control meant that you were on the receiving end, but Ianto knew with Jack that wasn’t necessarily the case. He could be in control in either situation – giving or receiving. In fact, Ianto always felt Jack was more in control when he was the giver because when he was the receiver, he sometimes let Ianto get a glimpse of just how vulnerable he could be. So, Ianto settled back into his position, braced against the shower wall, water spraying onto him after bouncing off of Jack, and he spread his legs a bit further apart.

Jack gently bit the skin on Ianto’s shoulders before slowly trailing kisses down his spine, licking when he felt the shiver travel upwards. All too quickly he reached the curve of Ianto’s arse and sunk his teeth into the muscle he found there, grinning when he heard Ianto groan. He licked his way over to the cleft in the younger man’s arse and softly kissed the top. And then he palmed Ianto’s cheeks with his hand and slowly spread them apart.

Ianto pressed his forehead against the cool marble, moaning as Jack licked the cleft of his arse and involuntarily thrusting forward when he felt those impossibly large hands spread his cheeks. When nothing happened he felt himself flushing because he knew Jack was just staring. Having felt that intense gaze on just about every other part of his body, his muscles tensed and he heard Jack chuckle and then felt a finger lightly graze his puckered skin.

“Jack,” he moaned, pushing back against that finger.

Jack grinned at the sight in front of him, he could see that little circle of puckered flesh quivering under his finger, desperately wanting to suck his finger inside but he had other plans. Gently, he darted his tongue out and just ghosted it over Ianto’s hole, clutching his cheeks harder when the younger man jerked in shock. He licked circles around it, and then broad swipes over it until he saw Ianto’s hands fisting again at his side and heard a wail erupt from his chest.

Ianto knew Jack did amazing things with his tongue, but this was the first time Jack had ever done this. The first touch was shocking, but then the circles and the swipes had him wanting more.

“Please,” he whispered.

Jack pulled back, “Please what, Ianto?”

Ianto thumped his head against the marble again, unable to form his thoughts into words.

Jack grinned, “This?” he asked as his tongue drew a little circle around Ianto’s entrance.

“Or maybe this?” as he licked a broad stripe over the hole.

“Or maybe, maybe you want this,” he said huskily, his tongue forming a point as he drove it inside his lover.

“Oh God, yes!” Ianto shouted.

Jack chuckled, “I wonder, I wonder if I could make you come just from this? Just from me fucking you with my tongue. Let’s find out.”

Ianto moaned again and brought his hands back up to help support his weight as he felt Jack’s tongue enter him once again. He wanted to drive himself back onto Jack’s tongue but again Jack’s grip on his cheeks warned him not to. Jack was in control and he was along for the ride. His nails scrabbled at the smooth marble underneath his hands as stars started to appear in his eyes again. Nothing. He could feel nothing except Jack’s tongue on him, in him. He felt Jack’s lips fasten over his hole and his cock hardened painfully when suddenly Jack sucked, nipping the little ring of muscle with his teeth.

“Oh God, Jack!”

Jack let go with his teeth and thrust his tongue inside his lover again. Ianto bucked his hips out against Jack’s mouth, unable to control his movements any longer. Jack would have grinned at that, but he was too focused on his goal. He circled his tongue, swiped his tongue, and then thrust his tongue into his partner, listening to Ianto’s wail turn into a desperate keening that sounded vaguely like his name.

“Jaaaaackkk!”

But Jack wasn’t about to let his young lover off that easy, he tongue-fucked him with abandon, determined to make Ianto come just from this.

Ianto fisted his hands above him restlessly, canting his hips back toward Jack, desperately wanting more contact. He keened out his plea, “Jaaaccckkk, please,” he begged.

Jack obliged and drove his tongue in faster and harder.

Ianto couldn’t help but thrust his hips to meet Jack’s tongue, fucking himself against his lover’s mouth. He felt his balls start to tighten and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Gonna come,” he yelled out hoarsely.

Jack just started humming against his hole and the vibrations sent him over the edge and spurting all over the marble in front of him. Jack felt the pink ring of muscle shudder with contractions around his tongue as he continued to thrust inside his lover through his orgasm. He loosened his grip on Ianto’s cheeks to a more steadying grip and when the contractions ceased he licked his way up Ianto’s spine before settling once more on his neck.

Ianto flung his head back, resting it on Jack’s shoulder, leaning against the older man, unsure of his own legs. Jack slid his arms around Ianto’s waist, supporting the young man after two very explosive orgasms.

“Knew I could make you come from that,” he whispered hotly into Ianto’s ear.

Ianto rolled his eyes, clearly able to see the smug look on Jack’s face in his head.

“Ready for round three?”

“Round three?” Ianto asked weakly.

“Remember? I said I was going to take you so hard and so fast you wouldn’t be able to remember anything but my name.”

“Already don’t,” Ianto replied softly.

Jack grinned and licked his neck, sucking his earlobe into his mouth before whispering, “Good.”

Ianto shivered a bit and Jack drew back, suddenly realizing the water had turned cool.

“Change in plans, you’re cold, the water’s cooling down, let’s move this someplace a bit warmer, shall we?”

  
TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for being my wonderful beta and convincing me this was hot.

Chapter 7

Jack reached back and shut off the shower before grabbing one of the big fluffy white towels just outside the door and wrapping Ianto in it. Quickly, he toweled his lover’s hair dry, before briskly rubbing down the rest of his body and then working on his own. Once finished, he grabbed Ianto’s elbow, mindful of his hands, and dragged him through into the bedroom.

Obediently, Ianto laid down on the bed, face down.

“Oh no, that won’t do at all.”

Ianto turned to look at Jack quizzically.

“Turn over,” he ordered, “I want to watch you come this time.”

Ianto’s cock twitched at Jack’s words and he followed his Captain’s order. He rolled over onto his back and looked up into Jack’s lust darkened eyes. Jack leaned over him, knees outside his hips, hands outside his shoulders, close enough that Jack’s hair brushed across his forehead.

“Still remember your name?”

Ianto nodded slowly, swallowing almost convulsively.

Jack smirked before growling, “Not for long.”

He leaned down and captured Ianto’s mouth with his own, snaking his tongue inside and dueling with Ianto for control. But Ianto wasn’t going to succumb so easily in this battle and he gave as good as he got. He slicked his tongue over that spot on the roof of Jack’s mouth that made him moan and was rewarded when Jack groaned into his mouth. Jack slowly lowered himself onto Ianto, settling one of his thighs in between Ianto’s and pressing right onto his shaft. Ianto moaned into Jack’s mouth and Jack knew he’d gained the upper hand again.

Ianto felt Jack’s thigh pressing on his cock and couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from his throat, couldn’t stop himself from helplessly thrusting up against Jack. He felt Jack’s smug grin against his mouth but frankly he didn’t care, despite having had two orgasms already, all he wanted right now was Jack inside him, thrusting hard and fast.

Jack broke the kiss off first to trail kisses along Ianto’s jawline, over to his ear, and down to his pulse where he settled in and sucked the skin in between his teeth. He’d already left several marks on Ianto in the shower but one more couldn’t hurt. He felt Ianto arch up into him as he bit his skin, bruising it. The movement made him suck harder, deepening the already purple mark. Ianto’s arms came around his shoulders, pulling him tightly against the younger man and Jack started to slowly thrust against him as well.

Ianto groped under the pillow for the lube he’d been keeping there just for moments like this and slapped it into Jack’s hands.

Jack pulled back from Ianto’s neck with a laugh, “Anxious are we?”

Ianto fixed him with an annoyed glare, “I thought you said hard and fast, sir.”

Ianto knew exactly what that word did to Jack and this time was no exception. His blue eyes already darkened with lust went so dark the pupils almost looked blown.

“As you wish, Mr. Jones,” Jack growled.

Within seconds, Ianto felt a cool lubed finger probing at his entrance. He bucked his hips in anticipation and Jack took advantage of the movement and his finger slipped right inside. He grinned down at Ianto realizing that the rimming he had given the young man in the shower had already loosened him up quite a bit, so preparation would be quick. Ianto gasped as a second finger breached him and dug his fingernails into Jack’s shoulders, wanting to pull him closer. Jack stroked Ianto’s cheek as he kissed him, the thrusts of his tongue in Ianto’s mouth matching the thrusts of his fingers in Ianto’s arse. Soon, his lover was writhing beneath him, his keening whimpers of need swallowed up in Jack’s mouth.

Ianto carded his fingers through the softness of Jack’s hair, resting his hand on the nape of Jack’s neck, holding the older man as close to him as possible. He canted his hips to meet the thrusts of Jack’s hand and finally broke the kiss to plead with his lover.

“Please Jack, need you, now.”

Jack heard Ianto whimper in disappointment when he withdrew his hand, only to hear him gasp seconds later as the head of his cock finally breached that tight ring of muscle, stretching his partner. He paused for a moment, letting both of them adjust to the sensation, and then slowly he started to thrust.

Ianto pulled his legs out and wrapped them around Jack’s waist, digging his heels into the toned backside in an effort to spur his lover on toward a faster rhythm. But Jack was undeterred and continued the tortuously slow pace he had set. He would pull almost all the way out and then slowly inch himself back inside. Ianto started to chant his name again, because each thrust in hit his prostate and sent ripples of sensation straight to his cock, currently trapped between their bodies.

“Jack, Jack, Jack, please, Jack.”

Jack smiled at the fact that in the midst of all this, Ianto still thought to say please, but that meant he wasn’t quite there yet. He had resolved to make Ianto forget everything but his name and he fully intended to fulfill that promise. He propped himself up on one arm and slid his free hand down Ianto’s chest, finding a very perky nipple which he proceeded to roll between his fingers. Ianto arched up again at the sensation and his cock twitched against Jack’s belly.

Jack continued to thrust languidly into his lover thinking of anything to keep himself from exploding to soon, up to and including small engine repair. And then Ianto turned the tables on him, clenching his muscles right down onto his shaft and making Jack gasp in surprise.

“Would you move already?” Ianto hissed into his ear.

Jack grinned smugly at him and started to thrust in earnest. He bent his head and captured Ianto’s mouth with his own, gently biting on Ianto’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and then thrusting his tongue inside. Their tongues slid over each other in another battle for control. Jack reached down and wrapped his fist around Ianto’s cock causing Ianto to break the kiss and cry out his name.

Ianto continued calling out Jack’s name as he felt that impossibly large hand fisting his cock, thumbing over his slit, and doing that little twisty thing that damn near drove him over the edge every single time. The sensations were overwhelming – the feeling of Jack’s cock thrusting into his arse, Jack’s hand surrounding his cock, and Jack’s mouth sucking on his neck. He felt his balls start to tighten and Jack’s name became a keening wail once again.

“Jaaaaccckkkk!”

Jack felt Ianto’s muscles clench around his shaft again, only this time he felt the accompanying warm spurt of his orgasm against his belly and he felt his own balls tighten and two hard thrusts later he was calling out Ianto’s name as his hot semen coated his lover’s insides.

Minutes later they collapsed against one another, panting, covered in a sheen of sweat and come. Ianto could feel Jack soften and start to slip out of him and he clenched his muscles around him. Jack looked at him sharply and Ianto shrugged, “Not ready to let you go just yet, sir.”

Jack smiled then and pulled the younger man closer to his chest, kissing his forehead and whispering, “Then don’t.”

***********************

Hours and at least two more couplings later, Jack lay there in the dark with his head on Ianto’s chest, just listening to the other man’s heart beat. Ianto carded his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Was this what you needed?”

Jack nodded, unable to put his feelings into words. Ianto tightened his arms around his Captain, kissed the top of his head and whispered, “Sleep Cariad, I’m not going anywhere.”

Sated, exhausted, and content Jack finally fell asleep listening to the rhythm of Ianto’s heartbeat.

Ianto tightened his arms around his older lover and kissed the top of his head again, before whispering ever so softly, “I love you, Cariad,” and slipping away into sleep himself.

  
TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[ **buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/)   for being my beta and my AWESOME JB fangirl!!!!! *HUGS YOU HARD*

Chapter 8

Jack was running through the bowels of the ship. He could hear screaming all around him and knew that one of those voices, somewhere, was Ianto. His hands felt wet and he looked and stopped running when he saw the blood coating both of his hands. He reached up and rubbed his face, smearing blood all over it. The blood got on his lips and he could taste the sharp coppery flavor of it in his mouth. He gagged; the air was so thick with the scent of blood that he fell to his knees. Blood splashed up and hit him in the face as his knee nudged something soft and pliant.

Fearfully he looked down and there was Ianto, pale, cold, lifeless, and covered in blood. Jack spun his head frantically, shouting Ianto’s name as he looked for something, anything that could help him. He slammed his hands on Ianto’s chest, trying to staunch the blood that was still leaking slowly from his body. And then he crumpled over the still form, listening for the heartbeat that he would never hear again.

“Oh Ianto,” he sobbed.

His body shook with the force of his grief, but nothing could shake his head off Ianto’s chest. The side of his face was sticky with Ianto’s blood as he tried desperately to hear his familiar heart rhythm.

“IANTO!” The scream ripped from his throat.

Hands came around his shoulder and held him tightly, familiar Welsh vowels drifted to his ears, and the chest beneath his face was not only moving with breath but he could hear the sound he’d been longing for, Ianto’s heartbeat.

Jack jerked up and looked around, to find Ianto, his face full of concern, looking at him.

“Jack?”

Jack’s eyes had this wild look about them, like he wasn’t quite there in the moment and then they focused on Ianto’s and suddenly Ianto could see the want and the need plainly in Jack’s eyes right before Jack’s mouth claimed his again. Jack thrust his tongue into Ianto’s mouth, seeking that one spot that always made Ianto writhe underneath him. He found it and was rewarded when Ianto started moving. He smoothed his hands through Ianto’s hair, letting his weight settle onto the younger man. Ianto’s arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer as if he could sense Jack’s desperation.

“Need you,” Jack whispered, trailing kisses along Ianto’s jawline, before sucking his earlobe in between his teeth.

Ianto moaned at the sensation before launching his own attack and licking up the side of Jack’s neck, before gently nipping over Jack’s pulse. He sighed happily as he sucked a bruise there. Jack smelled so good and it seemed to be concentrated in certain areas like this one. He smelled of vanilla, adventure, and leather and it was Ianto’s favorite smell. He inhaled deeply as Jack let go of his earlobe moving down to Ianto’s pulse and leaving his own mark behind.

Jack trailed kisses down his chest latching onto a nipple, biting and licking until Ianto arched underneath him unsure whether to beg him not to stop or push him away – the sensation was just too overwhelming. Ianto inhaled sharply when Jack made the decision for him by switching to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment, only stopping when both nipples were turgid peaks and Ianto’s chest was heaving.

He looked up at Ianto, gazed into those blue eyes, pupils blown with passion, and smiled softly before resuming his trail down Ianto’s abdomen. Swirling his tongue into Ianto’s belly button, he grinned as laughter rumbled through his lover. He felt something nudge his cheek as Ianto’s cock twitched in anticipation. He worked his way down and flicked his tongue out to lick the leaky slit at the top, tasting the salty tang on his tongue.

Ianto’s hands found their way down to Jack’s hair grasping his head gently, running fingers through his hair as he started to lick around the head of Ianto’s cock like a lollipop. He popped it into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard until he felt Ianto’s hands grip his head. Ianto’s cock fell out of his mouth and Jack kissed his way back up to Ianto’s lips. He placed a chaste kiss there, briefly darting his tongue out to lick his kiss-swollen lips. Ianto opened his mouth immediately letting Jack’s tongue slip inside.

“Oh God, Jack,” Ianto moaned into his mouth.

Jack pulled back, “I need you, Ianto.”

“I know, Cariad, I know,” Ianto whispered, leaning up to try to capture a kiss again.

“No, I need _you_ , inside me, now,” Jack demanded.

Ianto wound his arms around Jack’s neck and this time managed to capture his lips. He slicked his tongue into Jack’s mouth and Jack moaned in response. Ianto easily located the lube and handed it over to Jack.

“Prepare yourself,” he said huskily.

Jack nodded wordlessly and lubed up his fingers. He sat back, his knees straddling Ianto’s hips, and then he leaned forward resting his weight on one arm and letting their cocks graze each other.

Ianto’s mouth went dry as he watched Jack through heavy-lidded eyes.

Jack slowly reached back, ghosting his fingers over his own entrance, teasing the puckered flesh he found there, and then gently easing one of his lubed fingers inside. A moan escaped his lips and instinctively he closed his eyes savoring the sensation and imagining it was Ianto’s finger.

He thrust inside himself until he found that little spongy spot and pressed on it lightly causing his hips to jerk forward, grinding his cock into Ianto’s. Both men groaned at the sensation and Ianto grabbed Jack’s hips with both hands in a grip hard enough to leave bruises. Startled, Jack opened his eyes, met Ianto’s gaze and slid a second finger in next to the first.

“Yes, Jack, do you feel that? Do you feel your fingers inside you?”

Jack couldn’t answer as he started to thrust faster and added a third finger, feeling the painful stretch give way to pleasure. He held Ianto’s gaze as he fucked his own hand, their cocks rubbing together with each downward motion.

“Now Jack, I need you _now_ ,” Ianto practically growled.

Frantically, Jack drizzled lube over Ianto’s engorged cock and then he pulled his fingers out in a rush and centered himself over Ianto’s shaft. With one hand he lubed Ianto up and then guided him into place. He could feel the blunt head of Ianto’s cock nudging at his entrance. He took a deep breath and plunged himself straight down.

“OH GOD!” Ianto yelled at the sudden sensation of being surrounded by Jack’s tight muscular opening.

He wanted to thrust up inside the older man, lose himself, but Jack had him effectively pinned to the bed. Ianto wanted to laugh; even in this Jack was always in control. He met Jack’s gaze, whispering to him, “Do you feel that? Do you feel me filling you?”

At his words, Jack started to move, rolling his hips forward, pulling himself up and down on Ianto’s shaft, slowly. He locked eyes with Ianto as he pulled his hips up, almost letting Ianto’s cock slip out, only to welcome him back into the heat of his body with each downward motion.

Ianto tried to meet his thrusts, matching Jack’s rhythm with small upward thrusts of his own.

“Is this what you want Jack? Do you want to ride me? Or do you want me to fuck you right into the mattress?”

Jack grinned, his first sign of happiness since he woke up, “Oh, don’t worry, we’ll get to that. This is just the opening act.”

He thrust down particularly hard and Ianto’s eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to restrain himself from coming just yet. He looked up when he felt a hand resting on his chest right over his heart. And the penny dropped. Jack was reassuring himself that Ianto was alive – alive enough to give him the ride of his life before fucking him into the bed. Ianto reached up and brushed the hair off Jack’s forehead, feeling the sweat bead up on Jack’s brow. Jack leaned into the touch, whispering his name, “Ianto.”

Ianto’s cock twitched inside of Jack, the emotions of the moment sending spikes of pleasure right through his body. Jack jerked a little at the twitch and moaned, letting Ianto know he’d hit the sweet spot. Ianto smirked and twitched his cock again.

Jack looked up at him and seeing the smirk on Ianto’s face he had to chuckle. He had to get that look off Ianto’s face, so he rolled his hips faster.

“Jaaackkk!” Ianto keened.

The keening wail was one Jack knew well, it often signaled Ianto’s impending orgasm. So Jack hooked his leg around Ianto’s calf, pulled him up into his embrace, and flipped them over on the bed. He grinned at the look of shock on Ianto’s face before pulling him down for a kiss. Thrusting his tongue into Ianto’s mouth he tasted what was purely Ianto – a mixture of coffee, chocolate, and Ianto.

“Now, Ianto, need you to move _now_!” he growled.

Ianto took the hint and started thrusting into Jack hard and fast, what he knew Jack needed. He grabbed Jack’s knees and instinctively Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto’s waist. Ianto reached down and laced his fingers with Jack’s and drew their conjoined hands up to his chest. As he thrust in and out of Jack, blue eyes staring into blue eyes, he placed Jack’s hand over his heart, pressing his bruised hand on top of Jack’s. He held Jack’s hand there, wanting him to feel the frantic pace of his heart, wanting him to feel just how _alive_ he really was. When he saw Jack’s cock twitch on his belly, Ianto knew he’d gotten his message across. He put his hand back down on the bed beside Jack’s hip and went back to thrusting in earnest.

“Jack, not – gonna last,” he panted breathlessly.

Jack reached his other hand up to caress Ianto’s face, “Come for me baby, wanna feel you lose control in me.”

Jack brought his hand back down and wrapped it around his cock; quickly fisting it in time to Ianto’s pounding rhythm. He felt his own balls start to tighten and knew his orgasm wasn’t far off.

“Now, Ianto, come now,” he ordered, and Ianto obliged, spurting his seed into Jack, coating his insides.

Two quick twists with his wrist and Jack was coming too, “Ianto!” he shouted, spurting thick white ropes of liquid over his hand onto his abdomen.

Ianto slumped down beside Jack, his now softening cock slipping out, causing them both to whimper at the separation. Breathless, they laid there side by side for several minutes trying to get their spent bodies back under control. Ianto recovered first and slid out of bed into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a warm flannel. Gently, he cleaned Jack off, his cock, his balls, and finally his abdomen. Ridding himself of the used flannel, he laid back down beside Jack.

“Thank you,” Jack said softly.

He turned to his lover and saw him nod, a hint of a smile on his lips. Jack smiled back before resting his head over Ianto’s heart once more and drifting back to sleep.

Ianto lay there for quite a while after Jack fell asleep, just running his fingers through Jack’s silky hair, when he finally whispered softly, “Thank _you,_ Cariad.”

He bent down and kissed Jack’s head and then settled in to sleep himself.

TBC

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for being my beta on this. *SQUEEEEE*

Chapter 9

Ianto woke the next morning to find himself draped across Jack’s chest, his heart beating rhythmically in Ianto’s ear and his fingers stroking through his hair. He propped his chin up to look into the blue eyes of his lover who smiled at him in return.

“Morning beautiful,” Jack said softly.

Ianto rolled his eyes, “You’ve gone spare if you think I’m beautiful first thing in the morning.”

Jack frowned slightly, reaching out and tipping Ianto’s chin up with his fingers, “You’re beautiful all the time.”

He kissed Ianto tenderly before pulling back, “And you taste good too!”

Ianto groaned, “Now I _know_ you’ve gone spare.”

Jack leaned down and kissed him again, lightly licking at Ianto’s lips.

“You taste like Ianto and _that_ is my favorite flavor.”

Ianto blushed and dipped his head to rest it again on Jack’s chest. Jack wound his arms around Ianto drawing the younger man closer to him as he did. He kissed the top of Ianto’s head, smiling as he felt Ianto’s hand tighten its grip on his waist. They lay there in silence for several minutes until reluctantly, Ianto spoke.

“We should get up and shower, get to the Hub.”

Jack tightened his grip again, causing the younger man to squeal in protest.

“Jack!”

“Not letting you go,” he said roughly.

Ianto smiled, “Not letting me go, just releasing me until this evening.”

Jack turned so he was facing Ianto, still holding him in his arms, but sliding his arm down to the small of Ianto’s back, causing their morning erections to rub together.

“Jaaaack,” Ianto moaned.

“Shower together?” Jack asked hopefully.

Ianto nodded happily in return and the two of them raced after each other into the bathroom.

*****************************

An hour later, sated and content, Ianto stripped the bed, clenching and unclenching his fists trying to relieve the stiffness that had built up overnight, wincing when he felt the skin break a little, while Jack fussed with his hair in the bathroom. Depositing the sheets in the laundry, Ianto once again resolved to purchase more sheets so he wouldn’t have to do this quite so often.

Jack walked back into the bedroom and helped Ianto put on a set of clean sheets, “You know, you really do need more sheets.”

“Thanks for that helpful tip,” Ianto replied dryly.

Jack just shrugged innocently, “I’m just saying.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “Coffee?”

“You have to ask?”

Chuckling, Ianto went into the kitchen to pour the coffee the French Press had brewed while he was busy in the bedroom. Jack joined him and the two stood there enjoying their coffee in silence.

“Pastries on the way?”

Ianto shook his head; Jack was such a kid sometimes. He smiled indulgently.

“Yep, pastries on the way.”

They finished their coffee, rinsed out their cups, grabbed their coats, and headed out the door.

*******************

They were the first ones at the Hub, which wasn’t really a surprise to either of them. Plus, it gave them another opportunity to enjoy a cup of coffee together, unencumbered. They sat in Jack’s office, eating pastries, drinking coffee, and going over the plan of the day.

“I want Owen to look at your wrists and your hands,” Jack said firmly.

“They’re fine Jack, really.”

“Then it shouldn’t take very long for Owen to look at them.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “You know you can’t wrap me in cotton wool all the time.”

Jack folded his hands in front of him and took a deep breath, “I know that and I don’t intend to. You proved more than capable of taking care of yourself yesterday. Doesn’t mean I don’t worry, or that when you get injured I can’t be upset about it.”

He looked at Ianto with that pleading look he got when he really wanted something from him, “Please? I just want to make sure they don’t get infected. That warehouse was filthy and I cleaned out a lot of dirt from those scrapes last night.”

Ianto nodded, if seeing Owen would make Jack happy, then he would do it, no matter how much their git of a medic irritated him.

“Fine, first thing after I get him his coffee. He’s an absolute bear without it.”

Jack laughed and they went back to discussing the weekly PM call that was scheduled for the next day.

************************

Ianto was sitting on the table in the autopsy bay, suit jacket off, and sleeves rolled up, while Owen unwrapped Jack’s bandages from this morning. He’d actually been in early, said he wanted to finish off the alien space whale file so that maybe he might be able to eat meat again this century.

He frowned as he looked at Ianto’s hands and wrists, “Why didn’t you say something yesterday, mate?”

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” Ianto replied sincerely.

Owen rolled his eyes, “Well you’re lucky they didn’t rot and fall off overnight.”

“Are they infected?” Jack asked from the railing, where he’d been watching, eyes full of concern.

“No, but only because someone did a really good job of cleaning them out. I assume that was you, in some sort of weird foreplay with the teaboy?”

Ianto just rolled his eyes while Jack preened at Owen’s praise for his work, “Yup, foreplay.”

Owen smoothed some antibiotic ointment on the wounds and rewrapped them with bandages, “Oi! That was an image I could do without!”

Ianto huffed, “You started it.”

Jack laughed, “He’s got you there, Owen.”

None of them registered the alarm going off, or the cog door rolling back, until Gwen walked over beside Jack and looked down.

“Ianto, pet, what happened?”

Ianto clenched his teeth at the hated nickname.

“Nothing a little TLC from Jack and our friendly Doctor here can’t take care of.”

“How’s Rhys?” Jack asked tightly.

Gwen stiffened beside him.

“In a lot of pain,” she said.

She turned to look at Jack, watching as his attention never left Ianto and Owen. Seeing him barely even acknowledge her answer brought back all the rage and pain from yesterday.

“As if you care,” she muttered darkly, turning on her heel to leave.

He grabbed her elbow, “My office, NOW.”

Ianto and Owen looked up to see the angry stares of their Captain and his second, watched as Gwen wrenched her elbow out of Jack’s grasp and stalked off toward his office. Jack looked back down at Ianto, smiled tightly, and turned and left to follow Gwen.

Owen frowned, “Well, that’s just great.”

“What?”

“The two of them, fighting, first thing in the morning? She’ll be an absolute twat the entire rest of the day. Not that she doesn’t deserve it for what she said last night.”

Ianto looked at him in surprise, “What do you mean?”

“What like she’s the only one that cares about someone? The only one that’s ever lost someone? Or in her case _almost_ lost someone? All she did last night was finally join the team properly. We’ve all lost people in the past; we all risk our lives every day.”

Ianto was silent for a moment, “Yes, but I think she meant Rhys, he didn’t ask for this and yet he did it anyway, out of love.”

“And every time Jack dies for one of us, he’s not doing it out of love?” Owen said quietly.

Ianto flinched, closing his eyes at the thought of just how many times Jack had died for one of them.

“Sorry mate,” Owen put his hand on Ianto’s shoulder, “but you know better than I do what Jack is willing to risk for us, all of us.”

Ianto nodded.

“All right, you’re good. Just keep them clean and dry. Wash them tonight, more antibiotic stuff, rebandage, and for God’s sake don’t let Jack tie you up for a while.”

Ianto blushed even as he laughed, hopping down off the autopsy table.

“Thanks.”

“S’what I’m here for, mate.”

Ianto walked up and out of the autopsy bay and a little while later Owen went up to find a pastry and a cup of coffee sitting on his desk waiting for him. He glanced up at the glass-walled office, shades drawn and door shut tightly and wondered just what was happening up there. He smiled at Tosh when she met his eyes, the same question on her mind. Neither of them said a word about the fact that Ianto had also glanced up at the closed office and disappeared quickly into the Archives.

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wasn’t the only one affected by what happened in that warehouse – Jack and Ianto were too, in ways neither could have imagined.

Thanks so much to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for her beta. She told me this was good and that I should post it. She was right. *hugs* *OMG SQUEEEEEEE*

Chapter 10

Gwen stood in front of Jack fuming.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t let you Retcon him yesterday. How the hell would I have explained a gunshot wound to his shoulder?”

“Let me?” Jack asked incredulously.

He took a deep breath, movement on his computer screen catching his eye. He watched as Ianto entered the latest section of the Archives he was working. Watched as the younger man glanced quickly up at the camera and smiled before starting his work. Unfortunately, for Gwen, all that did was fuel Jack’s anger.

“Let me?”

Gwen watched as Jack’s normal luminous blue eyes hardened to an almost steely gray.

“You don’t _let me_ do anything. I – **I** let Rhys _and_ you keep your memories. I know I said yesterday that I would miss you and I would, but I’ve lived long enough that I know I would have gotten over it eventually. Your actions yesterday almost got him AND Ianto killed.”

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and glared at her when she opened her mouth to speak.

“I’m not finished, yet. I ought to suspend you for insubordination. You disobeyed a direct order, and disobeying a direct order out in the field like that can get you or your teammates killed.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, fuming that he questioned her judgment.

“I’m talking about when I told you to stay put and you gave yourself up. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Um, I don’t know, that maybe they would shoot my fiancé if I didn’t?” she asked sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t have let that happen.”

“But you did,” she said softly.

Jack closed his eyes in frustration. He took another deep breath, and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, instead resting his hands on the desk in front of him.

“You just don’t get it do you? I didn’t let him get shot. You did. He jumped in front of the bullet that was intended for you because you lied to his captor – something you wouldn’t have had to do if you had just stayed put.”

She flinched and almost took a step back at his accusation, but she stood her ground, “Don’t you dare try to blame this on me Jack Harkness. He wouldn’t have even been in there if it hadn’t been for you. You blaze in like some conquering hero with no thought to the consequences to others and now Rhys’ been shot!”

“How dare you,” Jack said quietly. “How. Dare. You! All I ever think about are the consequences to others. Do you have ANY idea at all how many times I’ve died protecting you, the rest of the team, this planet? Do you have any idea how much I’ve sacrificed so others don’t have to? Well do you?”

He glared at her, “So don’t pretend to understand me or even think about blaming me. Rhys is a grown man, he knew the risks going in, and he knew what he was doing when he took that bullet for you.”

He stood up again, crossing his arms over his chest, “You know you aren’t the only one who almost lost someone yesterday, Gwen.”

“You mean Ianto,” she asked a bit derisively.

Ignoring her tone, he continued, “Yes, I mean Ianto.”

She shook her head, almost laughing at the whole situation, walking around to the side of his desk where she could see Ianto on the CCTV.

She nodded her head at the screen, “So what, he’s got a few rope burns, some scraped knuckles. Rhys was shot!”

She looked at the screen again before continuing, “Would you have missed him Jack? Would your heart have ached for him if he’d been shot? Would your world have fallen completely into the shitter if we’d lost him yesterday? Because that’s what would have happened to me if Rhys had died.”

Gwen looked at him and instinctively took a step away from the cold fury that filled those once gorgeous blue eyes.

Jack clenched his fists at his side, glancing once again at the CCTV of Ianto, and almost as if the young man was psychic, he turned to the camera and smiled broadly. Jack let the smile calm him because he knew if he didn’t they would be short a team member because he would kill Gwen.

He turned back to her and fixed his cold gaze on her blazing brown eyes.

“Do you know how close we actually came to losing Ianto yesterday?” he asked quietly.

Gwen looked up at him sharply, “Well, I know he wasn’t shot.”

“Not for lack of trying,” he said menacingly.

Gwen’s heart leapt up into her throat at his words. Had she missed something, had Ianto really been in jeopardy?

“What are you talking about?” she whispered.

Jack looked at her for a moment and then he realized, she really didn’t know. He scrubbed his hand over his face.

“Ianto worked his way free of the ropes just as Rhys was shot. He went for the gun, there was a struggle. I couldn’t really see what happened because of the space whale, but he ended up on the ground with a gun pointed at him. Fortunately, for all of us, it was empty, or we would be down a team member today, and I…” his voice trailed off as he felt a lump form in his throat and felt the hot rush of tears behind his eyes.

Gwen looked at him in shock. She took an uncertain step forward, wanting to comfort her boss, a man she once fancied herself in love with, “Oh God, Jack, I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

She put her hands on her head, “I was so wrapped up in Rhys, I had no idea. Is he okay?”

Jack shook his head, not quite willing to trust his voice yet.

“What was Owen doing to him a little while ago?”

He took a deep breath, forcing his emotions back under control, “He has some pretty bad rope burns on his wrists, some lacerations on his knuckles, and some deep bruising on his back and abdomen, but other than that he’s fine. I saw to that last night.”

Gwen looked over at him a bit suspiciously, looking for any of the normal sexual innuendo, but there wasn’t even a hint of it in his eyes. Now his eyes just looked old and tired. She knew because that’s how her eyes had looked this morning after taking care of Rhys last night. This time she did reach out and place her hand on his arm.

“I’m so sorry Jack, I didn’t - I don’t think any of us realized just how much he means to you.”

Jack looked at her, tears shining in his eyes. She stepped forward then and pulled her Captain into her arms and held him. He didn’t break down and she hadn’t expected him to, but they clung to each other briefly, the shared experience of almost losing the one that mattered the most to them connecting them.

She stepped back, swiping a tear away from her cheek with the back of her hand, “We’re a right pair aren’t we? “

Jack chuckled, glancing at the screen again before agreeing with her, “Yes, we are.”

Gwen caught his gaze again, “I am sorry Jack, sorry for being such an idiot yesterday and today.”

He sighed, “Forgiven. We need to keep an eye on Rhys though. We’ll have to watch him for at least a month, make sure he doesn’t tell anyone anything about Torchwood. Make sure he understands that if he does, he’s putting us all in danger, including you. I will Retcon him if I have to.”

Gwen nodded, understanding the underlying threat that if Rhys jeopardized Torchwood, they’d both be Retconned, probably back to childhood.

She cleared her throat, “So are you going to be calling in another favor with PC Andy?”

Jack looked at her quizzically and then smiled remembering the last favor he had called in with PC Andy.

“Now that’s the best idea you’ve had all day, think the precinct needs another janitor?”

Gwen shivered a bit; the current janitor still gave her the creeps, even if he had been Retconned back to the Stone Age. She managed a weak smile, “I’m sure they could do.”

“Well, maybe I’ll call our friend Andy and let him know there’ll be another janitor joining our friend from Brecon Beacons.”

Gwen nodded and turned to go, turning around when he called her back.

“You might want to say something to Ianto.”

She smiled at him, “I will.”

Jack watched her leave and breathed a sigh of relief. Another crisis averted. He picked up the phone and placed a call to Andy, asking him for yet another favor on behalf of Torchwood and Captain Jack Harkness.

A little while later Ianto was up in the Tourist Office straightening up some brochures they’d received in the post that day. He looked up as the door to the downstairs opened and went back to his work when Gwen walked through.

“Ianto?”

He turned to look at her, smiling weakly.

“Yes, Gwen.”

She walked closer to him, seeming a little unsure of herself.

She smiled at him again, “I just – I just wanted to apologize to you.”

He almost choked on his own tongue.

“I’m sorry, what?”

She stepped closer now, “Oh, Ianto, I’m so sorry. I had no idea what happened to you yesterday. You always keep things so close to yourself, I just had no idea and I was so wrapped up in Rhys, I didn’t even know you were injured or had been in a fight or even had almost been shot. I’m so sorry,” her words tumbled out frantically.

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, whispering in Welsh as he cradled her against his chest.

“Shh, it’s okay Gwen, I understand. I really do.”

She pulled back to look up at him and he wiped a tear off her face with his thumb.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

He thought for a moment before nodding.

“Just remember that you aren’t in this alone. We’re all here with you, and even though we may not have someone _outside_ like you do? Doesn’t mean we don’t understand.”

She nodded as he continued.

“And go easy on Jack, he’s had a rough time of it, and if he wants you to know he’ll tell you so don’t ask,” he added stemming the interruption he knew was coming.

She nodded her head again, smiling at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“Tell us next time, okay pet? We can’t have you getting injured like that. Jack would go spare.”

He smiled at her, blushed at her admission of Jack’s feelings for him, “I’ll do my best,” he responded dryly.

She smiled again and walked back through the door into the Hub.

Ianto glanced up at the camera and smiled before returning to his work.

********************

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the CCTV, muttering to himself, “Cheeky bastard.”

He turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him, already thinking of ways to thank Ianto for the way he handled Gwen and punish him for his cheekiness. Tonight would be a good night indeed.

The End

 


End file.
